Perfect Fluffy coated Love
by Kukki Boo
Summary: YamixGrandpa - Yami never thought he could truly fall in love. He was just a pimp, and never thought he'd have anything more. -NOT a serious story... really- CH3: Yami gets weirder, Tristan's a moron, and Joey has some sexy memories.
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba walked down the street once again, the very poor looking street that just wasn't fit for a rich CEO of a big, rich company like him. So why was he on this poor looking street, and not in his office or in his fancy limo that protected him from all the poorness? You could say he had a 'thing' for someone on this street. Not much, just some certain sexy feelings for him that haunted every moment of his day, including his sleep. _"Are you okay?"_ Mokuba would ask, and Seto would shove him aside, telling him to stop being such an annoying, nosy little pest. But he knew he looked bad these days. It was only partially Mokuba's fault.

He snuck into the back of the store, his eyes instantly scanning the whole room. "Hello again, Kaiba," said a deep, sultry voice.

Seto chuckled quietly. As expected of the one and only person worthy of being his rival. Of course he was behind him. "Good day, Yugi. Up to your old tricks again, I see."

"Yugi", the older one, raised his eyebrow. _'Was that a pun?'_ "Yes... Would you like to take a look at today's selection?"

"I'd love to," Seto breathed. Dammit, why couldn't he control himself around Yugi anymore?

Yami led him to the first person. "This is Joey," he held out his hand, introducing a shirtless boy with a collar and leash. That was, apparently, his "appeal" type. This had stopped becoming amusing long ago, so Kaiba just looked away with a grimace. Joey seemed too preoccupied to notice him, though. "I think I'll pass."

Yami nodded, moving onto the next choice. "Taylor," Seto nodded. He no longer had any kind of respect for him. You know someone's the type to just follow blindly following someone into this type of business. He just smiled dumbly in his actually completely normal clothes until he spotted Kaiba. "What do you want, _Kaiba_?" he hissed.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He waved a hand in dismissal, moving on.

"I think you're already familiar with this one," Yami commented. The man's face went sour at seeing his former boss, who'd sold him off because "Muto's offer is far more valuable than your work" in his lipstick and netted shirt.

"Oh hello, Roland. And I think you already know my answer." Yami nodded, the two stepping back.

"That's it then, is it?"

"It's quite a busy business," he patted his pimp hat smugly, "all the good ones are taken."

Seto put his hands behind his back, swinging back and forth slightly. "I don't have anything to do, so I _suppose_ I could just stay here... with you, for a while."

"That would be fine." Yami didn't think anything of it. This had been going on for a while.

Seto moved closer, very slowly, taking in the scent of that pricy, but oh so delectable calogne.

"'Ey, Yams!" Yami moved away to talk to the person who'd tapped his arm. And made Kaiba curse his name. Yami already knew what he was going to ask, though.

"Do ya know when Gramps' comin' back?"

"Anytime now," he sighed. He always came back around the same time, so why did Joey always ask?

"Oh, tanks!" Joey grinned, going back to his daydreams about his sexy ex-boyfriend, who he still loved. Who'd broken up with him. But he would get him back, he would! He would prove to Grandpa he was worthy, he promised himself with teary but determined eyes.

It was at that moment that Grandpa happened to stroll in, smiling kindly at at his grandson's lookalike's cohorts. "Hello, Yami. Are you and your friends having fun?"

"Yeah, Grandpa!" Yami exclaimed, giving him a hug for show.

The old man chuckled. "Alright, you can get off me now."

Seto and Joey nodded in agreement, not that anyone was paying attention to them.

"I'm going to go take a nap. You be good, alright?"

Yami nodded, kissing the wrinkled cheek. "I will." He didn't like being treated like a kid, but Grandpa knew not everyone knew exactly who he was. For the best, of course, but people thinking he was that uncool little midget wasn't quite what he wished for. He appreciated Grandpa's help. A lot. Grandpa. That felt so wrong. Solomon. They weren't related, and Solomon was such a... handsome name. Solomon walked out of the room, Yami regaining his cool pimp-like composure.

Joey ran after him, breaking free of his daydreams a little too late. Seto had already left, as he often did when Yami/Yugi interacted with other people.

Joey smiled at the sleeping peaceful face. He grabbed a hand, leaning forward, his face dangerously close to the other's. "I love yas. I needs ya. And I'll make ya see dat ya nee' me too. 'Cause if ya don'..." He broke out into tears, burying his face into the still sleeping man's sweater.


	2. Chapter 2

Wikipedia "Sonnets from the Portuguese" if you want to get how Joey wrote his poem  
This thing doesn't allow strikes through words. Lame. If anyone just has to know, 'as if he were' should be crossed out, because poor Yugi's that disgusted. Meh anyway, I forgot Joey's accent the first chapter. That is now fixed. And this is a pretty long chapter... So... Sorry if that's a bad thing for you, and if you like length, then cool!

Joey felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes took in every detail of the scene laid before him. He quickly looked around, making sure nobody else was watching. His blush darkening, he melted into a love-struck grin. _'Romantic...'_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," the younger blushed, looking away.

"Oh, but don't you?" the tall, narrow-eyed raven haired man with the square glasses stepped closer. The other blushed at the shirtless, muscular chest and abs.

Joey swallowed hard.

"Didn't you come here to tell me something?" his deep eyes seemed to be staring straight through the boy.

"Uh..." He lowered his head, I... I'm sorry for... I..." He shut his eyes, tossing his nervousness aside. "I LOVE YOU!"

The tall one merely smirked. "I was waiting for that," he said calmly, taking the delicate chin in his hand, bringing their lips together. Said owner of this "delicate chin" turned to putty, letting strong arms wrap around him. His eyes snapped open when the warmth was suddenly removed from his mouth, seeing the other staring at him more seriously than he ever had before. "I love you too," he whispered tenderly, stroking light brown hair. The boy smiled tearfully, never having known this person could be so romantic.

Joey held his hands close to him, his eyes watering as well. He closed his super love love BL comic and slipped it into his backpack before anyone could catch him with it. "Oh, grampa!" he shouted, holding a fist in the air, "Ta'e me inta yer a'ms n lemme res' in yer stron n sorta flabby chest!" Wiping his tears, he decided that if he was ever going to get to school he'd have to try to ignore his crushing heartbreak for the day. Turning back to the street, he caught the gradually disappearing back of his bestest friend in the whole wide world! "'Ey Yug'!" he shouted, running and waving an arm in the air. Yugi didn't turn back, only sighed as Joey came to his side. "'I said wai'! Anywayz, 'ow're you?"

Yugi glared at him, trying to walk faster. Damn Joey for being more athletic than him. "Hi, Joey," he murmured under his breath.

"Dere we go! I tought you was ignorin' me er sometin'!"

"Oh no, why would I ever do that Joey?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Ezac'ly! 'Ey, you seen Grampa taday?"

"Today and everyday," Yugi groaned, as if he were about to be sick.

"Oh, dass good! 'Ow is da ol' guy?"

"Joey," Yugi warned him, holding back his fist, "Shut up." He walked ahead again, Joey not bothering to catch up this time.

"Wha's 'is problim?"

--

Yami stood about an inch from touching the mirror, carefully applying as much eyeliner as he could without looking like Devlin. Next, he added just a dab of mascara and threw his purple hat over his head. Straightening out his puffy coat and making sure his red tie was on right, he grinned. "Lookin' good--I mean pimp."

"Morning, Solomon," Yami greeted as he sat down at the table. "Yugi already went to school?"

"Yep! Good morning, Yami. Since when did you start calling me 'Solomon'?"

"Well... I figured as long as we aren't around anyone, we don't have to pretend."

"Alright," he smiled kindly and watched as Yami started to chew on his breakfast. "Are your friends coming over again today?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah."

"That's nice. You kids have fun, I'll be back at the usual time."

Yami nodded. "We will." Looking down, he smiled sadly. "Thank you for the breakfast... so much." _'No, this isn't the time. You're a pimp, you're not meant for love. You can get people to cook your breakfast for you anytime you want!'_ He realized he'd only been staring at his food when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Yami?"

"Oh, no, I'm just... I didn't get very much sleep, I apologize." _'Yami... won't anyone ever call me Atem?'_

"It's fine. Finish up your breakfast, okay?"

Yami nodded absentmindedly, momentarily left speechless by those eyes. How could Solomon never knew what he was doing? It was pretty obvious the way he ran his business. But there was something more, some unsaid wisdom in those amethyst orbs that were so happy, so innocent, but deep inside, they seemed to hide a sad knowledge of reality. Something that made him snap inside, lose his pride, and even make him a little timid. "Yeah." Solomon smiled at him, and for some reason, he felt himself just having to do the same.

--

Kaiba got out of his limo grumpily, his knuckles white around his suitcase. Stupid fucking brother. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered paying the maids to feed the kid. _'Are you feeling better this morning, Seto?'_ he mimicked in his head. Dammit, it wasn't his fault he had such a nosy little brat for a sibling that had stumbled in upon him shedding his manly tears of ultimate manliness and nothing else that he had shed for his aching, manly heart that was filled with muscular longing for that little twerp/pimp Yugi. He had to do something to release himself of some of this strong, masculine pain he felt when he thought about his non-relationship with his... whatever was a manly word for crush. Rival/Former-rival that he had strong (not the kind you find in girly movies) feelings for?

Now, what would make him happy? Making Yugi happy... for his own selfish purposes, and not because he wanted Yugi to be happy. And what did all girls want? Romance! So of course, he had to be romantic, right? So... now he just had to think of something romantic. _'Dammit.'_

_--_

"Hey Yugi, how're you holding up?"

Yugi opened his formerly closed and _resting_ eyes to see Tea leaning on his desk. _'I don't feel like acting nice today!'_ Oh, it wasn't that he _hated_ Tea or anything, however he knew of her feelings for his alter ego. Well, Yami didn't end up sharing those feelings and decided it should be a secret from her that he had his own body. So it was. There was the guilt and annoyance of trying to keep that a secret, rather that than him being all she talked about, he supposed, and the fact that Tea knew next to nothing of Joey's relationship with his grandfather. Which was pretty impossible with how much Joey talked about it. As soon as they'd gotten together, Yugi became the laughing stock of the whole school.

No, Tea just figured Yugi was depressed about losing the several thousand year old spirit who had been inhabiting his body who he, apparently, was secretly in love with. Which he wasn't. In fact, all he ever really thought about was moving to another city without his Grandpa, Joey, Yami, any of them. But he was still a teenager and worked at his family shop, so that wasn't very plausible. _That_ was why he was depressed.

"Oh, hi, Tea." He didn't even try to smile anymore. "I'm just a little... tired. How are you?" Tea gave him a sympathetic look. _'No, I did not have a hard time sleeping because I'm oh so heartbroken, you nutcase, but I'm getting more exhausted by the second trying to put up with you,' _he thought, eyes narrowing.

"Do you miss him?" _'Ugh.'_ She gasped at what she had just said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No," Yugi answered frankly. Tea just frowned and nodded "understandingly". _'I hate my life.'_

Luck have it, it was then that the only person who hadn't yet arrived, who happened to sit right next to him, showed up, and the bell rang. Being the last person Yugi wanted to see, talk to, or even hear, he took out his earbud headphones and blasted the loudest music he could find right into his ears. He'd just have to try to see what was being taught. Again.

Not like it was very hard to read a giant sign the teacher put up that read "POETRY".

Joey gaped in surprise. An assignment he could actually pass! "Hell yeah!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair and throwing up two "V" signs. "Joey, shut up," the teacher glared at him. Joey sunk back into his seat, laughing nervously.

Seto sat there for several minutes with his eyes widened in shock. Poetry! That's romantic! And he was a genius, so of course he could write it perfectly. "I'll do something yet, Yugi!"

"Kaiba, shut up," Yugi glared at him. Seto crossed his arms, annoyed over Yugi's strange personality changes. He didn't like this Yugi.

Joey had already gotten to work, sobbing as he wrote his poem, glancing back and forth between that and the open book. "I swea if Grampa don' like me, I'll kill maself!"

"Who's stopping you?" Yugi said comfortingly.

--

Kaiba wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking over his work of art once again. He'd gone home early and spent several hours pouring out his feelings onto this piece of paper, and admittedly, he felt better. He'd never written in any kind of journal of any sort, nor had he every attempted to write poetry, which he'd previously thought was pretentious and/or pathetic. But now, now he could call himself a poet, and a damn good one at that.

--

"I'm home!" Solomon placed his shoes by the door, placing a stack of letters on an end table. "I got the mail!"

Yami nodded. "Thanks, Grandpa. You go take your nap."

Solomon patted Yami's shoulder and went to do just that.

Joey burst into the room, Yami sighing. "'Ey, 'as Grampa came back ye'?"

"No, Joey. Grandpa has not come home yet." Getting up from his position where a couple, er, girls, were treating him (finally!) like the god he was, he went through the mail, pulling out a letter with a heart sticker for the seal. Of course, he was used to getting these too. He didn't know who they were for, but they gave him a good chuckle anyway. "There's two?" he thought out loud, opening the first up. Must have gotten a friend to help, or something. The writing was peculiarly neat, though. It was even in cursive.

_'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee like the morn' when I awaken in bed  
Opening my weary eyes to see the bills that have been spread  
I squeal with utter delight and let myself bathe in their 100 beauty;  
Such beauty as your eyes sparkling in the sun's rays when you see me  
They're fresh, crisp, nothing tarnishing the gorgeous green ink;  
Like your pale, porcelain skin, face tickled with just a touch of pink  
At a moment like that, I feel as if there is nothing else I'd rather do  
However, nothing, not even the money is an adequate replacement for you  
I love thee restrictedly, for I know I must never damage what we have now  
It is far too important to risk; to bare my heart to you, I wouldn't even know how  
I love thee painfully, for it hurts my very soul very soul to hide this away  
I love thee regretfully, regretting every moment I stay silent and allow you to stray  
I love thee with all the passion, that you have given me, within the whole of my being  
I love thee wishfully, you do not realize my feelings, you see but are not truly seeing  
I love thee tearfully, when I sit at the window all alone, gazing at the stars of the night  
Rejection, even acceptance, it all haunts me and fills my mind with such fright  
The bills, they're only thrown away by the maids when I'm through, now worthless to me  
But you, you're one of a kind; my heart's locked in a cage and only you hold the key  
My precious Muto, one day my love I will reveal, holding hands in gentle smiles I hope to be  
Maybe one of these days, I will open myself up to you, and possibly, even call you Yugi  
...chan.'_

"I love thee regretfully... What rubbish," he scoffed. Balling up the paper, he threw it in the trash bin, moving on to the next one.

'ow do i lov yas? lemme coun da wayz.  
i lov yas lik i lovs bread, n wit depth n stuff lyk dat  
wit my soul hurtin cuz ur outta my site n i dunno where you at  
to da ends of yer hair n stuff n some chick named grace  
i lov yas evry tim i look inta yer hawt, ungirl-like face  
wit a lowd, roarin need by da moon n my desk lite  
i lov yas fer free, cuz lov ain't a produc, i's a rite (da ons relly good, ya?)  
i lov yas parsly, cus ya make evrytin perrtier at da site (ya no lyk at dose restrants?)  
i lov yas wit passhin, like dose relly hawt guys in da books  
in my hat breakin greifs n even in childhood i loved yer looks  
i lov yas with da love dat i never lose (cuz lov is foreva!)  
wit my lost crayns n with my hart n my breat' (dat dont evin ryme!)  
n my spit n my food n if I chooz (oh, das how it werks)  
den i lov u wit evrytin i 'av left'

Yami finished laughing his deep, manly laugh, adding the poem to his building collection. He almost wished to know who this person was, just to thank him for the endless entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Joey's bit in the beginning did have a purpose, when I wrote it. Then I stopped writing this chapter and I forgot it. But I don't want to think of something to replace it with, so it's there anyway.  
I do realize this story is pretty much the epitome of bad fanfiction humor. It's fun to write =D

**Meet Harold Jones IV, Janitor Extraordinaire!**

"Good morning, Yugi!" Yami greeted him in a suspicious, overly cheerful voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Didn't we have a no talking to me policy? And why are you wearing a fake mustache?" Yugi deadpanned.

"Oh, this?" he ripped off the thick, black faux-'stache and slipped it into his pocket, "Tea came over to talk."

Yugi's eye twitched in irritation. "What does the mustache have to do with that? And isn't she, you know, not supposed to know of your existence? Why did she come over, anyway?"

Yami 'hmm'ed. "Well, I didn't want her to know it was me, so this was the best disguise I could come up with. Worked pretty well, too. She just came to talk, don't worry about that. We'll discuss it after school, sleepyhead." He smiled, stroking Yugi's hair still messy from sleep.

Yugi pulled back with a hiss. "Noone would fall for that." On second thought, it _was_ Tea. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone." _'Who knows what ungodly bullshit they discussed. They're both insane.'_

Yami watched with a sad smile as his cute, younger look-alike walked away. _'Poor kid.'_

--

_'Oh man,'_ Joey thought, shaking in his seat with excitement, _'I'm fin'lly gon' get a good grade n den pops'll be all prouda me. Maybe 'e'll even pu' my poem on da fidge!'_

"Alright class. I've finished grading your poetry assignments from last week. I'll be passing them out while you work on your pop quiz!"

Joey groaned. "Pop quiz? Da's nah fair!" He looked at his test and sighed. _'A'right, I'll do my bes'!'_

_'Define da followin' words. Advacate, audible blah blah blah. Okay, le's sta't.'_

Advocate - To speak in favor of  
Audible - Able to be head  
Auspicious - Promising; prosperous  
Beguile - To take or influence in a deceiving manner  
Berate - Joey, stop cheating, you lazy twit

Joey poked Yugi's arm. "'Ey Yug, move ya a'm, will ya?"

"No Joey," Yugi growled, glaring at him as he more blatantly hid his test.

Joey whined. _'I cin do dis on my own, right? Yeah, I don' need Yug's 'elp fer everytin'! Suh wha's next? Write a letta ta ya local grocry ma't aksin dem if dey cin stock more fresh vegetables. Make sure ta give reasons why and use propa grammas and punchation.'_

He tapped the pen on his chin, trying to think of the best way to phrase his letter. _'deer local store, u shuld hav mor fresh veggies cuz dey's good fer u n stuff. tanks.'_ He set his completed paper on the corner of his desk face down and smiled at the still working class smugly. _'Anoda victry fer da Wheela-man!'_

--

"'Ey Yug, how ya tink ya did on da test?"

Yugi pushed himself off of his locker and dropped his cigarette, putting it out with his shoe. "Fine, I'm sure. What do you want?"

"Aw, yer so mean!" Joey threw an arm arm around him, Yugi staring at the syrup spot on his sleeve that was _almost_ touching him. "I jus wanna hang out. An maybe aks ya sometin'."

Yugi cringed. Why did he feel like he was being watched? Was some foe trying to take over the world again? "Joey," he spoke very quietly, "Look behind you, carefully. Tell me if anyone's there."

Joey whipped his head around._ 'Wow, Joey, that was amazingly subtle! You sure do follow intruction well.' _"Ah 'on't see noone. Why?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go ahead? I'll be there for lunch in a few."

"Arright! Food!" He was already in the next hall. "I hope Yugi don' hafta wash 'is hair like las time!"

Yugi sighed and made his way for the enterance. Maybe he could get a hot dog at the convenience store.

_"Pssssst."_

He looked around, not finding where the sound came from. _'Not good, not good.'_

_"Pssssst, hey, Yugi!"_

He walked up to his locker. _'That sounded like... Yami? He better not be-'_

"Hi, Yugi!" Yami jumped out in a janitor's jumper, a mop in his hand and his fake mustache on. The books at the bottom of the locker were soaked from the mop and didn't smell too good.

"What," he gritted through shut teeth, so as not to cause a scene, "the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm just checking on my favorite light side," he grinned, patting the boy's head.

"That's not... First of all, aren't you supposed to be working? And why are you here when you could get caught!?"

"Ah, don't worry about that," he chuckled, "I left Nailer in charge." Yugi had come to know that name as Tristan, Trist-man Taylor the Nailer. He always did have impeccaple taste. "Well, I kind of tricked him into it, but I'm sure it's fine. Now you just go have lunch." Yugi was shoved towards the opposite direction and ran, swearing to himself he'd figure out what was going on. Until then, he'd use the side door to leave. When he eventually did get outside, he was starting to feel better until he heard yet another shout of his name.

"Hey Yugi, can you come here a minute?"

Yugi saw a small boy standing alone at the gate and obliged. He bent down slightly, studying the sunken in cheeks and dark circles under tired eyes. "Mokuba, you look awful. What's going on?"

"I-I..." he looked down and Yugi wondered if he'd always been so nervous, he'd never noticed it. "I wanted to know if you've seen my brother. He hasn't been home in a few days..."

"A few days? Why?"

"I don't know..." he said solemnly.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't eaten in a week!"

"We, uhm... We ran out of food a while ago, but he refused the maids getting more because he said he didn't want to eat because it couldn't fill the gap in his soul. And he fired them all the last night I saw him, so I don't know what to do." He wiped the tears from his eyes, Yugi wondering how Kaiba could let this happen. "He's not here?"

Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, but don't worry. You can come to my house for a bit and then we'll try to find him, okay?"

He nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Yugi. I hope we can find him."

--

Yugi, very slowly, opened the door, hoping dearly that nobody, particularly extremely frightening pimp dark sides with a fake mustache, could hear from the back room. Someone jumped at him suddenly, causing a horrified gasp to escape from him.

"Welcome to Hoes 'R' Us!" He stopped to giggle. "Where you can find--well, you know. What can I interest you in today, good sir?" Tristan, who'd apparently stolen one of Yami's hats, grinned childishly, his cheeks puffed out trying not to laugh.

Yugi stood stiffly with heavy breath and menacingly grinding teeth. "Tristan, you _idiot_! This is the front enterance. I have a kid with me!"

"Huh?" Tristan was genuinely confused. He didn't understand why his buddy was so mad. "Oh, okay. That explains some things."

Yugi slapped his own forehead, as he often did these days, tugging Mokuba by the arm. It was too late to shield him from this.

"Uhm, what was that about, Yugi?" Mokuba whispered, afraid of making Yugi angrier.

Yugi's narrowed--almost to the point of being closed--eyes twitched. "Just. Don't. Ask."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Mokuba stopped. "Do you here something?"

Yugi blanched, picking up Mokuba and running back down. Nobody needed to hear that. He would deal with why they were in _his_ room later.

_"Oh, Rolly-boy, don't stop!"_

"And the still undefeated winner," Roland shouted, holding out an arm towards his client, "Maximillion Pegasus!"

Pegasus clapped, a smirk creeping across his rosy lips. "Fantastic, Rolly-boy," he panted, "We really must do this again some time." He wore a fuschia and soft pink floral kimono that hung loosely at the top, the obi matching his fabulous hair. Roland didn't ask why. Nor did he ask why he had to wear a sheep costume as he was praising Pegasus. As far as he was concerned, at least he was working, sort of.

"That was fantastic, Mr. Pegasus! I've never seen anyone flip their cards so dramatically!" He gushed, bowing with great respect.

"Why yes," Pegasus replied in a smooth voice, for him, "I learned from the best, after all. Myself," he finish with a chuckle, Roland joining him when he realized he was supposed to.

"Ah, Rolly-boy," Pegasus sighed in a nostalgiac manner, "You're my most loyal employee. Ever since that _bitch_ left me." He bitterly flipped a sweat-soaked strand of hair out of his shiny eyes, precious like gems. "I gave him everything, you know. Had the highest salary of any assistant in the world. And all I asked of him was to wear the company's uniforms and show some respect for his boss, but could he do that? No. He went off to work with that _Devlin_ kid. But you'd never do that, would you, Rolly-boy?" He asked in a moodily cheerful voice.

"Of course not, sir," Roland answered without hesitation. "But if I'm your most loyal employee, why don't you hire me? I'll sign any contract you give me. Really, any."

Pegasus broke into laughter, one delicate hand held up to his mouth. "You know I can't do that. That takes away the thrill." Roland knew nothing of this 'thrill' he was speaking of. "My, my, what a naughty employer I've been. Has Rolly-boy been missing me? Maybe next week, if you're lucky, I'll visit you one extra time. Oh, and I have some paperwork I've been meaning to file. If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you do some," he squealed affectionately.

Roland stood up straight. "Mr. Pegasus, it would be my honor."

--

"Alright Mokuba, just sit here and I'll make you a sandwich, okay?"

Mokuba nodded gratefully, his eyes welling up with joyful tears. "Thanks so much, Yugi," he said sincerely, "I haven't had a sandwich in years... It really reminds me of when I was little. You know, when Seto was nice to me and cared for me and said that he loved me back. It was much better back then. Big brother was really nice, and he smiled, and he didn't yell at me when I told him 'good morning,' and he only abandoned me every few weeks."

"Uh-huh," Yugi said, not really listening. "Crust on or off?"

Mokuba gasped. "Off? You can take it off? Really? Do it! Do it please! I've never had a sandwich without crust. I thought it was like with those beds where you're not supposed to take off the tag."

Yugi sighed, dropping the plate in front of Mokuba. It was no wonder the kid got yelled at so much.

"Oh, thank you!" Mokuba repeated, lifting the sandwich. His eyes were glittering with excitement. "Wow..."

Yugi calmed down, a serene smile coming to his face. That was the great thing about children, everything was a wonder to them, even sandwiches with the crust taken off. It was enough to warm one's heart, even someone like Yugi.

A small screech was heard, the crustless sandwich now on the floor and tears once more in Mokuba's eyes.

"I can't believe you," Seto grunted as if he were betrayed in some emotionally paining way, "How could you... Mokuba, I thought we were brothers." Though he was talking to Mokuba, his eyes were on Yugi the whole time, glaring at him in an alarming way. "And you!" He pointed at Yugi, "I thought I told you stay away from my little brother, you- you- despicable person, you! How dare you bring him here against his will!"

Yugi expelled a long breath, his fists clenched at his sides. "_I'm_ despicable? Me. You leave your brother for days at a time and I take him back home so he can have lunch, and I'm the despicable one. You _sicken_ me, you thoughtless, cowardly, _not_ CEO-worthy person!"

Seto shook, though his face was angry as always. "Come on Mokuba, we're going home." Mokuba followed without complaint, eyeing his brother worriedly.

"Are you okay, Seto?"

"Sh-shut up!" He ground out, hastily getting into his car, even with tears blurring his vision.

--

Joey skipped across his kitchen, whipped cream in one hand and a glass in the other. As he set them down on the counter, he wiped away stray tears, remembering that it was how Grandpa always drank his tequila too. "Oh Grampa," he sobbed, his tears spilling into the drink, "Ya kisseded meh n stopped meh from shakin', n I needs ya ta stay, oooooh Grampa..." He nodded in approval of his new genius and sprayed a little whipped cream in his mouth. The bittersweet taste of memories ran along his hot tongue, sliding down his throat with the taste of unbrushed mouth, just like Grandpa used to taste like. He would explore every crevice of the yellowed dentures, taking his time to embed them into his head. But now they just caused him pain and made his wanting stronger than ever before. He could swear if Grandpa was right in front of him, he would just throw him into his bedroom and suck his lips like a vacuum in heat, and maybe some other stuff.

His very hot fantasies were shoved into the back of his mind when there was a knock on the door. Joey grumbled, opening the door with the force of his anger. He was about to yell at whoever was disturbing him, but standing outside the apartment was the very one who was still making out with him in a small part of his mind.

The next chapter will (finally) contain YamixGrandpa goodness! And also some JoeyxGrandpa goodness! And maybe some other stuff, muwahahahaha!


End file.
